Legend of Death
by Sage of The Elements
Summary: When the most perfect person dies, you find out their past was the exact oppisite. TouyaBotan (The first person to review me gets at least 10!)


Yukina Mimiru & Dragonblood belong to me! Ask for permission to use them.  
  
  
  
Legend   
  
of  
  
Death   
  
  
  
  
  
Once there was a demon named Touya Hakuhyou. He was the Ice lord in the Makai. One day, he was  
  
found by the shinobi & joined them. He was abused by their leader, Reshio. He was the earth master.  
  
His only true friend then was Jin the Wind master. That was years ago. Now he has a girlfriend, Botan.  
  
She only saw him once at her old parents house & was killed before she could tell him that she loved  
  
him. She was a kitsune with many forms. Her name is Yukina Mimiru. Anyways, there's a big problem.  
  
Botan is scheduled to die by the prince of the Rekai, Koenma.  
  
Koenma & his helpers tried to stay away from the papers as much as they could. Sadly, it wasn't  
  
long enough. She was going to go home that night crying. As soon as the papers arrived, Botan was  
  
notified. She was told how long they could postpone the papers, 5 days. Botan didn't want anyone   
  
to tell her boyfriend Touya about this, but they told him anyways.  
  
So she had five days to prepare to die. When Touya found out, he went to Botan's house crying. She  
  
was opening the door when he yelled, "Botan!" in a crying voice. " What's wrong with you, Touya?",Botan  
  
asked. He stopped right in front of her, looking at her rosebushes. He took a deep breath to catch  
  
his breath from when he was crying.  
  
He told her everything. When he was finished, she told him she already knew. It was two days before  
  
she had to die. Botan asked Touya if he wanted to come in. Touya asked her if he could stay until  
  
she died. She said it was alright, just to make sure it was alright with his friends that live with  
  
him. "Just say you're staying with me & make sure Jin doesn't pick up the phone or he'll get mad.  
  
If Jin picks up the phone, ask for Suzuki, he'll understand & won't say anything to anybody, trust  
  
me. I made sure he wouldn't do that.",Botan said. Touya called his friends & Rinku said he could.  
  
After he got off the phone, Touya looked around Botan's house. It looked mournfully compared to  
  
what it usually looked like. Touya alrady had clothes at Botan's house. Two days passed by fast.  
  
The last night she would live Botan told Touya that when she died to call everyone. 'Her will is  
  
on the table', Touya thought while Botan & himself were sitting on her bed.  
  
She was crying very loudly. "Touya,... ai....shitteru.", were Botan's last words. " Botan don't   
  
go, I need you.", were the last words Touya said that night. He had her in his arms while she died.  
  
He just sent everyone a letter & when everyone got the letter, they went to Spirit World for her  
  
funeral.  
  
Her only brother that could come & wasn't dead, Jin was mad. Jin almost killed Koenma if Touya,  
  
Yuskue, Chuu, Shishi Wakamaru, & Suzuki didn't hold him back. "You bastard!! I hate you! How could  
  
you let this happen?! I'm basically the only one left in my family! Our parents are dead, Ototo is  
  
dead,& thanks to Kurama over there, I can't even speak to Ani!!! Now my only sister is dead! I swear  
  
you are going to be killed!",Jin said screaming. " What do you mean you're Botan's brother & your  
  
other brothers are the Toguro brothers?!", asked Yuskue.  
  
"Yes, I didn't want to say anything because he killed our grandmother, Genkai.",but before Jin could  
  
finish, Yuskue cut him off. " Genkai why didn't YOU say anything? Hey, wait a minute I thought you  
  
said that you used to love Toguro?",Yuskue said. " Well, see my daughter-in-law, Botan's mother was  
  
a was koorime, so that made the fourth child not related to me, that child was him. Jin & Botan are  
  
twins, then Ani was born, & finally Ototo.", Genkai said sadly, looking back at her dead granddaughter.  
  
"Their parents, LaDonna & William were murdered when Botan & Jin were three, Ani was two & Ototo  
  
was only a year old. Botan, who was the most mature took care of them while they were in the Makai.  
  
She was born a dragon named Dragonblood, but when she turned a year old in the fox tribe they were  
  
living in at the time, she turned into the legendary kitsune princess, Yukina Mimiru. She lived a  
  
very hard life. (This next part is about me. It's where I live.) She died in a field by being shot  
  
by a hunter in America. Her human form lives on the right of the field. Her bedroom overlooks that  
  
field. The girl doesn't know anything about what happend out there,but she has visions of what  
  
happened out in the field when she does something that Yukina would do, which is quite often. I forgot,  
  
Botan's parents were part of the Shuffle of Alliance, which is like gundam fighters.I'm sure all of  
  
you know what they are. Their mother was the Black Joker & their father,my son was the Jack of Diamonds.",  
  
but before Genkai could finish, Yuskue cut her off.   
  
"You had a son?!",Yuskue asked. "Yes,dimwit his father died a long time ago. His name was Vincent.  
  
He died when we were fighting Lord Yakimo, the lord of the Nether world. We fought in that war together,&  
  
at the end of the war, he killed Vincent by tearing his heart & spirit out of his body & eating it.  
  
I know it's disturbing,but I watched it happen. I watched my lover die. I kept all my pictures of  
  
him & myself,but it will never heal the scars in my heart. It's just like you said Hiei. If a man  
  
doesn't carry scars on his heart, then that person is a shallow man. No ningen or yokai is a shallow  
  
man.", Genkai said.  
  
After she said that,she fell to her knees crying from all the painful memories it brought back.  
  
"Koenma,I know you didn't mean for Botan to die or even King Enma, but why did she have to die? She  
  
was so young for a demon. Yuskue,she had the very hard spirit orb to control & you had the very easy  
  
one. She controled hers' as soon as it entered her body,you didn't. Kuwabara, you was in love with   
  
her once, what do you see in her now? Her lifeless body just laying there in the casket.", Genkai  
  
said & then turned into young Genkai. "Kurama,you too were once in love with her weren't you? What  
  
do you see now? Jin is now going to live his life without laughing again because she died, why did   
  
she have to die?! Touya, I know you loved her dearly & would do anything for her even if it meant   
  
your life for hers,but now it's the reverse side of life & she's now dead for no reason. Rinku, I  
  
know you liked her for a friend because when everyone else was gone,she would play with you. When  
  
you was sick or injured, she would use her healing powers to raise your health. You thought of her  
  
as a mother. Chuu,she would give you money from her own paycheck so you could buy sake. She had to  
  
borrow money from me to survive. She starved herself because she gave you her whole paycheck those  
  
two months to buy sake. She didn't feel stupid for giving a drunkard her money, she amazingly felt  
  
happy because YOU were that drunkard. Suzuki,even though she thought you were wierd for awhile, she  
  
found you amazing when you wasn't a clown. She loved to work with you,after everyday with you,she   
  
would come to my temple & tell Yukina,including myself about her day. Shishi Wakamaru, she thought   
  
that you were cool. The way you acted & was always able to stay calm. To her,you acted like you was  
  
in your own little world all the time,when she left the house you & your friends live in, she would  
  
giggle about it. Finally, Hiei she felt the same way about you & Shishi. She told me that when you  
  
fell asleep after you defeated Bui was actually cute. Why did this have to happen to her? She touched  
  
all of us in some way. Botan was the strongest out of all of us.",Genkai finished.  
  
"I don't mean to make bad timing,but should we tell Yomi? He was one of her friends, wasn't he?",Koenma  
  
said very scared of what might happen. Genkai was right, Botan had touched everyone she met. Through  
  
good times & bad. After her funeral & Yomi was notified,Botan was buried where the legendary yokai  
  
were buried. On her gravestone it said:  
  
  
  
Botan Hageshiikaze  
  
1003-2003  
  
A beloved friend  
  
who will never  
  
be forgotten   
  
in time.  
  
  
  
Her story was passed down until it became a legend. This is the true story. The legend who's real  
  
story is called 'Legend of Death'. 


End file.
